The Little Green Monster
by princess angel mama
Summary: This story comes after "Our First Time". Sonny seems not to have many flaws and I wanted to give him a fun one. Jealousy is fun to watch, when you are the spectator and a happy ending follows.


**The Little Green Monster**

(This is soon after moving in together. It is the beginning of December.)

Sonny decides he is going to take Will out dancing. His friends Tyler and Jake have invited them to the local gay bar where a great band will be playing. Sonny takes Will's hand and they enter the bar. Tyler and Jake wave them over and they greet each other. Sonny orders himself a drink and gets Will a soda. After finishing their drinks, Sonny grabs Will's hand.

"Come on Will…I want to dance with you." They move to the music and Will seems very comfortable as Sonny places his hands on Will's hips and pulls him closer. They move against each other and seem to move as one. Will closes his eyes and smiles as he lets the music flow through him. Sonny smiles as he looks at Will. He hadn't realized that Will was such a good dancer. He seems to flow to the beat of the music, his body gracefully and sensually moving. Sonny looks up and realizes that he is not the only one admiring Will…he can see at least a couple of guys staring at Will with clear desire in their eyes. Sonny stiffens and moves behind Will, coming up flush against Will's body. Will opens his eyes and looks back; he smiles at Sonny and leans his body against Sonny as he continues to move to the rhythm of the music. They dance through several songs and then a slow song starts. Will grins and pulls Sonny into his arms. They wrap their arms around each other and slowly move to the music.

"I like dancing with you." Will murmurs against Sonny's ear.

"I like dancing with you too Will. You dance like you make love…you're amazing….makes me want to take you home."

"Let's go then", murmurs Will.

"No…I think we should stay longer…Tyler and Jake invited us…we should go hang out with them for a while."

"Ok…I'm thirsty anyway" , answers Will.

Sonny takes Will's hand and they walk to the bar where Tyler and Jake are standing. Sonny gets them each a soda.

"You guys looked good out there", Tyler says.

"Thanks", answers Sonny.

Jake pouts, "I haven't found anyone to dance with…..hey Will…I like the way you move man….you like to dance huh?"

"Yeah ….I do."

They stand and chatter for about half an hour when a fast beat song comes on. Jake grabs Will's hand. "Will; dance with me…I love this song…you don't mind? …do you Sonny?"

Will looks at Sonny. Sonny gives him a small smile. "It's ok…go dance with him."

Will shrugs his shoulders and follows Jake out to the dance floor. We see Will dancing and Jake is dancing about a foot away from him. Will once again closes his eyes and simply moves to the music. Jake then gets closer to Will and places one hand on Will's hip. Jake starts to move against Will…not quite having his body touch Will's … Will opens his eyes and looks at Jake…he tenses, but says nothing. (We see the camera move to Sonny and we see him clench his hand and his eyes harden. His eyes never leave Will. Tyler stands next to him looking….with a worried look on his face.)

Will is uncomfortable with Jake but doesn't want to make a big deal out of it. This is Sonny's friend and he doesn't want to embarrass Sonny by overreacting. The song finishes and another slow song starts. Will starts to walk towards Sonny when Jake stops him.

"One more….please Will…I have barely danced tonight and this is one of my favorite slow songs." He pulls Will towards him and places his arms around Will's waist. Will stiffens…

We see Sonny's face turn furious and he growls, "OH HELL NO."

He quickly gets to the dance floor and places his hand on Will's shoulder. Jake grins, "Are you coming to take away my toy,"

"He is not your toy and I am SO NOT OK with your hands on him." Sonny glares at Jake who still has his hands around Will's waist.

Will looks from Jake to Sonny…seemingly frozen.

"Get your freaken hands of him! I'm not kidding!" Growls Sonny.

Jake continues to grin and Will suddenly reacts and steps away from Jake.

"Well damn Sonny…I was just having a little fun," Jake turns and walks away.

Sonny turns and glares at Will. Will has a look of confusion on his face as he looks at Sonny. He's never seen Sonny like this…he's never even heard him curse.

"Sonny ….are you mad at me?"

"YES!" Sonny bites out.

"Why? You told me to dance with him."

"I said dance. His fu!#! hands were around you Will! "

Will stammers, "We…we were just dancing…that usually….involves some touching…I…I didn't want to …. embarrass you by making a ….big deal out of it."

Sonny shouts at him. "WELL THE NEXT TIME SOMEONE'S HANDS ARE ON YOU LIKE THAT AND IT'S NOT ME…MAKE A FREAKEN BIG DEAL ABOUT IT!"

Will suddenly loses his temper. He doesn't feel like this is his fault. Sonny is yelling at him and he hasn't even done anything wrong. "I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DANCE WITH HIM! I DID IT FOR YOU. YOU TOLD ME TO DANCE WITH HIM!"

Will looks up and realizes there is a crowd of people staring at them. He turns and rushes out of the bar.

Sonny is too angry to follow him. Tyler walks over to him "Sonny what is your problem? They were just dancing…you said you were ok with it….you even told him to go dance with Jake…and you just made him feel like crap."

"Tyler….Jakes hands were on him. Would you be ok with Jake's hands on your boyfriend…if you had a boyfriend?"

"No…but I wouldn't have been ok with my boyfriend dancing with Jake either and I would have said so."

Sonny's eyes cloud over. "There were guys looking at him when we were dancing…."

Tyler grins. "Sonny are you kidding me? Will is HOT and the way he moves is HOT. Guys are going to look and guys are going to hit on him …you better get used to it, man….Now…you better go find Will….he was pretty upset."

A look of sudden panic crosses Sonny's face and he rushes out of the bar. He calls and texts Will; but Will does not answer. It is now 11pm and cold outside. He shivers; as he and Will had not brought jackets since they were planning on dancing most of the night and then going straight home. He heads to the town square to look for Will but is unable to find him. He heads home, hoping that Will has decided to go there. When he gets to their apartment he realizes that Will is not there. He continues to call him and leaves yet another text…"I'M SO SORRY…PLEASE COME HOME". Sonny waits for hours and Will still does not return. He paces the living room hoping that Will has gone to Marlena's and knowing that it is too late to call Marlena and ask. It's cold outside and Will only has a sweater on, he worries….

He leans against the wall and slides down until he is sitting on the floor. He drops his head into his hands and sobs, "Please be ok Will…please come home to me…" We see tears sliding down his face as he closes his eyes.

(cut scene)

We see Will walking along the pier, his head down and his hands in his pockets. He's cold and shivering. He is talking to himself.

"Why did Sonny go off on me. I've never even really seen him angry….he was pissed. I don't get it…I didn't even do anything wrong…he hasn't even called me ….maybe I should call him."

He reaches for his phone in his back pocket. He realizes he's had it off and quickly turns it on. He realizes he has several texts , calls and voicemails from Sonny. He scrolls down and quickly reads some of the texts. He takes a deep breath and smiles as he realizes that Sonny wants him home. He puts the phone away and whispers …

"I'm coming…"

(cut scene)

Sonny is back at the apartment..in the same position as when we last saw him. He hears keys as someone puts keys in the door knob. He rushes to the door and pulls it open. When he sees Will standing in the doorway he reaches out for him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"….

They embrace and Will pulls Sonny into the apartment and closes the door.

"Where have you been?" whispers Sonny.

"Just walking…roaming….I had nowhere to go…."

"I kept texting and calling you…but you didn't answer."

"My phone was off…I didn't know."

Sonny reaches over and touches Will's face. "You're freezing. You've been out there in only this sweater. You're going to get sick Will."

Sonny grabs a throw blanket that is lying on the couch and wraps it around Will.

"I'm ok Sonny" , Will says.

Sonny takes a deep breath."I'm sorry I lost it at the bar….I just…I saw his hands on you and lost it."

"You told me to dance with him."

"I didn't really want you to dance with him," Sonny whispers

"I didn't want to dance with him Sonny. I was trying to make you happy."

"OK then, let me be honest…my mom used to talk about a little green monster that stands on your shoulder and makes you jealous. I've never seen him before….but where you are concerned….that little green monster is definitely on my shoulder and he's pretty big and loud. I don't want you dancing with anyone. I don't want anyone's lips, hands or any body parts for that matter touching you in a way that I would touch you. …Does that bother you?"

Will steps closer and kisses Sonny softly. "No, it doesn't bother me because I feel the same way. I wouldn't want anyone touching you either."

"Do you forgive me for going off on you?"

"Yes", Will kisses him again.

Sonny pulls back. "and Will….you said you had nowhere to go….no matter what I say or what happens…. you will always have somewhere to go. Wherever I am….that's where you go…..because that is where you belong."

Sonny pulls him toward the bedroom, "come on…lets get into bed so I can warm you up…"

(cut scene)

(A couple of days later Will is waiting for Sonny at the town square.)

He is smiling as he thinks about Sonny. Suddenly, a handsome young man approaches him and says. "Hi, my name is Paul."

Will looks up startled out of his thoughts …."Hi, I'm Will."

"Yes, I um …I know …I saw your picture in the newspaper a couple of months back. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time?"

Will is surprised but answers quickly. "Oh…thanks, but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh…lucky guy." Paul smiles and takes out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is my number. If it doesn't work out with your boyfriend….give me a call…"

Will doesn't take the paper being offered to him and stammers, "I …I don't think that's a good idea."

Paul reaches over and quickly places the piece of paper in Wills front pants pocket. "Just in case…"

Sonny walks up to them and doesn't seem too happy at how close Paul is standing to Will. He kisses him on the lips possessively and puts his body between Paul and Will. "You ok?" He whispers into Will's ear.

Will smiles. "Now that you're here…I'm great."

Will turns to face Paul. "Paul this is my boyfriend Sonny. Sonny this is Paul."

Paul smiles. "Well, it was nice to meet both of you. Remember what I said Will…:" and he walks away.

Sonny turns to Will. "What was that about?"

"Let's go eat…I'm hungry," replies Will.

"Will?"

"Sonny …I really think that you don't want to know."

"I'd rather know…:", whispers Sonny.

"He asked me out and I said no", he mumbles as he puts his hands in his pants pockets. "Come on…lets go eat."

As he takes his hand out of his pocket to reach for Sonny's hand a piece of paper falls to the ground. Sonny reaches down to pick it up. Will quickly bends down and retrieves it before Sonny can touch it.

"What's that", asks Sonny suspiciously.

Will doesn't answer.

Sonny reaches over and takes the piece of paper from Will's hand to see Paul's name and number on it.

Sonny looks up and glares at Will. "WHAT THE HELL! You took his number?"

"Oh no…no way. You are not going to get pissed at me over this. He asked me out. I said no. I told him I had a boyfriend. He offered me his number in case I broke up with you ….AND I said no. Before I could stop him he put that piece of paper in my pants pocket and you showed up right after that."

"HE HAD HIS HAND IN YOUR PANT'S POCKET!"

"SONNY!"

"That son of a …"

Will steps up and kisses Sonny hard. He grabs Sonny's face between his hands. "Listen to me Sonny Kiriakis. I love YOU! That piece of paper would have ended up in the trash as soon as I found a trash can. Forget him!"

Sonny looks into Will's eyes and smiles shyly. "I'm sorry. That little green monster showed up again , huh? I just…love you so much."

"I love you Sonny. You make me happier than I have ever been. I didn't even know this kind of happiness was possible. …I….I don't want anyone else…All I want is you….all I need is you…you are the only one….that ….completes me."

Sonny's eyes tear up and he gently kisses Will on the lips. "You are amazing and I feel the same way."

Then he grins…"but you know that that stupid little green monster is going to show up again right?"

Will returns his grin and tightly wraps his arms around Sonny. "I'm starting to figure that out..", he laughs. "I'll just have to keep reminding that little monster how much I love you."


End file.
